the_medoran_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Niyx Raedon
'Niyx Raedon (Nykes RAY-don) '''was the firstborn son of Cykor and Kosett Raedon, brother of Mayra Raedon (Magdelina Llohilas) and former best friend of Aven Dalmarta. He trained Alexandra Jennings to be in control of her Meyarin abilities and to fight like a Meyarin. Niyx dies in Graevale's final chapters, sacrificing himself in Alex's place. His death caused Alex great grief, consuming her even more than Skyla's, William's or even Lady Mystique's deaths, mainly because he was so close and waited for her so long. He also had a form of brother-sister relationship with Alex as they know that they will always be able to lean on each other for support. History Early Life Some thousands of years in the past, Niyx was born to Cykor and Kosett Raedon of the Meyarin council House Raedon. He was forced to follow in his father's footsteps, but he encouraged his sister, Mayra Raedon, to follow her dreams of becoming a ''Zeltora ''- one of Meya's elite guard. Sometime later, he became Aven Dalmarta's best friend. He went undercover as one of Aven's ''Garseth, if only to monitor what he was doing and how far he was going. When Alex meets him, she is shocked at how young and different he looks; vibrant, tanned and full of life, just like everyone else. She forms a shallow friendship with him. When Niyx is attacked by a Hyroa and stumbles out onto the Golden Cliffs, where Alex is brooding over her situation, she acts on impulse and Claims him to save him. She passes out from the strain but he takes her back to her room. He is furious at what she has done and promptly attacks her, until finally they come to an agreement when Alex explains almost everything. Niyx decides to train her to fight the unnamed Meyarin in her future, unaware that the Meyarin is his current best friend. When Alex is injured, Niyx is, too, so he immediately knows if she is in danger, and they can violate each others' minds. After Aven kills the mortal delegation, Niyx is horrified and realises who Alex's future Meyarin is. Alex Releases him for his safety, but when she is dying of Aven's stab wound, he comes running and drags her out. Xiraxus meets him on the Golden Cliffs, after Niyx slathers enough laendra over her stomach and into her mouth to last her a lifetime of stab wounds. The Zeltora ''come pouring into the clearing, just as Xiraxus is ready to fly out, and while Alex is desperately trying to convince Niyx he needs to get away, he knows that if she is so desperate, he must not make it in the future. He stays where he is and is captured. He pleads guilty at his trial to be in place for Alex, and his parents tell him his sister Mayra has died in a tragic accident, so he does not feel he is losing anything by being imprisoned for thousands of years. Books Raelia Niyx is briefly seen in Raelia when brought into the room where Alex and her friends are. He almost leads the the king, prince, Kyia Tarennia and Zain Erraeya to believe Alex is a ''Garseth, not for any malevolent reason, just because if Alex was thrown into the dungeons with him, he could tease her with all the details about her he knew already, due to her having travelled into the past. He is not seen again after he is led away, disproven by Alex and her story. Draekora Niyx is seen when Roka brings Alex with him to interrogate him again, hoping to get answers into who are Aven's closest Garseth. He promptly refuses, then relents, asking for five minutes alone with Alex before he will answer. Roka is skeptical and ready to leave, but Alex convinces him she can handle it. Niyx is strangely furious, but at the end of the five minutes he answers Roka with a 'no'. Alex doesn't attempt to stop Roka when he attacks Niyx. After Alex's trip to the past, she breaks down Niyx's ''Taevarg ''cell door and hugs him after he affirms he knows who she is by referring to her as 'Aeylia' and talking in her mind. Their reunion is cut short when a 'beep' resounds under his pillow. It is revealed to be a communication watch - like a ComTCD - that is how he has been staying in contact with the rest of Aven's Rebels. He wraps Alex in his blanket despite Alex's onslaught of questions, and leaves. After Zain informs Alex that Niyx has killed King Astophe, she is confused and hurt. Niyx stumbles out of Raelia's woods, carrying Jordan. He explains that Jordan, using his transcendence, killed Astophe and Niyx made it look like he did it, to reinforce Aven's trust in him. He returns Jordan to Alex and tells her he is ready to be a spy for her, but she should not try to mind-link with him as Aven has a powerful arsenal of mind readers. He then leaves. Alex Claims Jordan and overrides Aven's Claim with her willpower. She makes Jordan forget he ever killed Astophe, as that would hamper his recovery, and endanger Niyx, and they leave. Graevale Niyx does not contact Alex for a few chapters, as he is not sure he'll be safe with Aven's arsenal of mind readers, but visits and trains her every morning once he is. He has two conversations about being supposedly in love with her, but this is dismissed, because he does not 'do interspecies dating'. He fights by her side in the battle of Graevale after helping her escape Aven and is fatally wounded by Aven's sword, Vae'varka. Soraya spirits them away and he dies on Mount Paedris minutes later, buried in a shallow grave dug by Alex's bare hands. Vardaesia During the first Gate, the Gate of Strength, Niyx appears as one of Alex's memories, and she and her friends were forced to watch Niyx's death. He then appears later in the book, when Alex enters the Gate of Lost Souls just before she leaves for Medora. He talks to her, and comforts her, hugging her gently, as she cries for him. It is unknown whether he was a true ghost or just a figment of Alex's imagination. Appearance Personality Fanart Gallery Niyx.jpg Trivia * He was Aven Dalmarta's best friend for an unknown amount of time. * He thought his father is a jerk. * He wanted to see Aven dead. * He always had an arsenal of weapons strapped to his person. * He is one of the most beloved of all fans, romantic and story-wise. * His preferred fighting style dress is minimal. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Meyarins Category:Deceased Category:Formerly Claimed Category:Formerly House Member